


Dance of Muleta

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, male stripper
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: “我大概会跳点舞。”麦克嘟囔着，手还吊儿郎当地插在口袋里，他正压着脖子去瞥架设中的舞台，抬腿跨过一圈电缆坐到椅子上。“我只想赚点快钱，够了我就走。”“玫瑰！今天是谁需要玫瑰做道具！”他听见后台有人扯着嗓子喊，然后是一片模糊的哄笑。“那是当然，孩子。”面前的男人被叫做“香槟”，也不知道是什么怪名字，据说他手下的人全都是一瓶酒。他看起来仅仅是随口附和了年轻人的宣言，甚至还带了点捉摸不清的笑意，翘起嘴角的时候又嗅一下鼻子，手里磨挲着一只雪茄。“不过你会享受这段时光的。”





	Dance of Muleta

**Author's Note:**

> 借用Magic Mike设定，19岁的麦克初次进入脱衣舞的行当。  
> -Male Stripper! Whiskey  
> -全员年龄往前推个七八年  
> 

BGM：[Glass Animals - Toes](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28636957)

 

“我大概会跳点舞。”麦克嘟囔着，手还吊儿郎当地插在口袋里，他正压着脖子去瞥架设中的舞台，抬腿跨过一圈电缆坐到椅子上。“我只想赚点快钱，够了我就走。”  
“玫瑰！今天是谁需要玫瑰做道具！”他听见后台有人扯着嗓子喊，然后是一片模糊的哄笑。  
“那是当然，孩子。”面前的男人被叫做“香槟”，也不知道是什么怪名字，据说他手下的人全都是一瓶酒。他看起来仅仅是随口附和了年轻人的宣言，甚至还带了点捉摸不清的笑意，翘起嘴角的时候又嗅一下鼻子，手里磨挲着一只雪茄。“不过你会享受这段时光的。”

演员登场，退场，人群欢呼，口哨和钞票飞得到处都是。灯光再一次暗下来的时候，麦克刚刚喝完他今晚的第四杯，捏着鼻梁懒得再回头看。他是个直男，见鬼的，他都开始怀疑自己为什么要浪费好好的周末夜晚来这里看男人们脱衣服了。  
香槟这时候用手掌拍了拍吧台，“这才是今晚你唯一必须看的一场。”他自吹自擂，麦克哼了一声。灯光更暗了，浓郁的墨蓝色甚至照不透舞台上的干冰雾气，但他听见身后陡暴起的尖叫快要生生掀了地下酒吧顶上的土。  
一开始的鼓点又黏又沉，让麦克差点忽略了夹杂的人声其实是伴奏的一部分，但那些观众像是瞬间被按下了静音键。属于男人的声音从嘈杂中剥离出来，他低低地哼吟着，似乎并不介意现在是怎样的调子。  
骗女人的小把戏。他心想，从酒保手里接过新的一杯，抬高了小臂把玻璃杯壁贴近嘴唇——  
_Put your hand down, boy._  
麦克举杯的手生生僵在了原处。人群中响起兴奋的窸窣声。

身边的香槟咕哝了一声，似乎是“啊，他今晚选了这个”。麦克依旧没接茬，犹豫的两秒间身体已经为大脑做出决定，扭头时正好看见舞台上那个人影转过身的模样。  
他看见了太阳，这是他的第一反应。那是位明黄色的斗牛士，繁复的花纹爬满了他的短马甲与过膝裤，腰间有佩剑，宽檐帽压到眉毛的高度，上面别着一支红玫瑰。一面鲜红的布莱卡*是花瓣的颜色，它顺着小臂从身后甩到身前，像是个不规矩的行礼。冷暗的光线融在雾气里，而他是光芒本身。  
_Welcome to my zoo._  
他伸开手，滚边的袖口在手腕处叠出两层，布莱卡簌簌地展开褶皱，将深蓝的反光洒向台下的人们。麦克靠在后方的吧台边，至今一口未动的酒还拿在手里，渗出的水汽打湿了手指也没想起来把它放下。他看着舞台前重叠的轮廓都影影绰绰向前倾身，人群化为红绸下原始的动物，睁大了眼睛鼻翼扩开，在黑夜里目光灼灼地盯着光线中心唯一的猎物。

“他叫杰克，是个混球，也是个好手。”香槟倾过来，用他刚剪开脑袋的雪茄点了点，沐浴在深色光线中的斗牛士刚用几个轻巧的跳跃获得了一大片倒抽冷气的观众，“我们叫他威士忌，杰克、杰克丹尼。你知道的。”  
麦克所能做的只是对这个并不好笑的冷笑话耸耸肩。他的大脑一片空白，视线紧黏着勾勒成墨蓝的人影没法挪开，其余的一切都虚化下去。他看着杰克慢悠悠走向舞台的边缘，靴跟踩在另一侧的足尖前，像是只悠闲自得巡视领地的大猫，一切都在他的掌控之中。  
_Honey, can you spy._  
麦克看不清他的双眼，最初以为不过是因为那顶宽檐帽，等他抬起头才发现系在眼前的薄纱。同样是柔滑的金色，它被藏在帽檐的阴影里，有花形的长条蕾丝游走其间，睫毛隐晦地擦碰被鼻梁隔高的布料，却不知道视线落在了哪里。鼓点有一瞬间的加快，他从容地滑进了旋律，身形起伏着几乎是瞬间融在弹蹦的节奏中。他弓起脊背时只用上了脚尖，脚印前后穿插黏连在一起，踩到舞台的边缘才突兀地一顿。麦克鼻尖发热，杰克在抬头的短暂一瞥里看向了吧台，先是锁定了这间酒吧的所有者，不紧不慢转移到他的脸上——  
_'Cause he can see you._  
然后堪称戏谑地转了一圈。这绝不是错觉，他的整片脸颊都火烧般地烫了起来。

香槟说得一点不错，这个家伙的确是彻头彻尾的混球。他太了解自己也太了解台下的野兽们，以至于他再次别过身、双臂张开大幅度后仰时，光是炸起的尖叫就足以生吞活剥了他，高举着往前推挤的手掌如同海浪里夺人性命的水鬼，被追光灯扫到些许又重新隐没在黑暗里。但他只是随着旋律摇晃垂下的红布，像在等待阴影里冲出的公牛，下摆停留在堪堪略过指尖的高度，腰胯左右地顶开半悬空的衣襟。  
杰克的肩线被硬质的外套修饰出平直的转角，线条在肋骨下受束成细窄的直线，而紧身的高腰裤确保将它勒得近乎戏剧化。布料包裹着皮肤，白金相间的嵌条装饰平顺地从胯骨淌至膝盖。他又踮了踮脚，将布莱卡甩过身后，像是条裹住脊背的短斗篷。麦克跟着往前倾身，重心一歪差点掉下椅子，尴尬地咳嗽一声才意识到并没有人在看他。  
他还想用眼睛顺着线条走几圈，但现在只能在腰胯贴合红布时看见囫囵的轮廓。杰克抽出了佩剑，挽出一个浮夸的剑花才将尖端指向自己，一时半会并没有掀开障碍的意思。麦克没来由地叹了口气，将杯子再次举到唇边。他真的希望自己没有决定喝那口酒，因为之后发生的事情让他猝不及防地差点呛出眼泪。

那副烟雾缭绕的嗓子唱到了高潮，吊高的真假音将咬字一个接着一个推到舌尖前。向视线贴近的姜黄色酒液如同滤镜，但他仍然清楚地看见衣料从遮挡下滑落，堆叠在脚踝的位置。外套下白色的衬衫袖口露了出来，很快这一件也不见了。台上的男人把衣服踢向角落，转过身后退几步时红绸抖出夸张的弧线。他的肩线露了出来，还有一点侧腰、半截腿根，蜜色的皮肤如同浸饱了盛夏的阳光，在昏沉的照明里也辐射出暖意。  
“香槟，”开口之后麦克才意识到自己这一次的嗓子有多哑，他只能掩饰性地再一咳，“如果我加入你们的话……”  
“你想让他当你的老师都没问题。”这个老狐狸直接抢了话头。  
“成交。”  
除了那条布料少到等于没有的底裤，麦克确信对方身上什么也不剩了，但那条折磨人的红布却迟迟不愿掀开。肩膀或是腰臀，杰克总要遮住一部分的自己，布料抖动着甩出猎猎的响声，被灵巧地绕到身前又抛向身后。他在与一头想象中的公牛共舞，浸润灯光的烟气凝成不规则的团雾。他甩掉手里的佩剑，双手撑开布莱卡自下腹向后抖出一片上扬的阴影，腰线也跟着扭转过去、有意无意地绷紧了后背，原本笼罩在阴影下的臀尖因为翘起的弧度终于能看见一点微妙的高光。  
_All I ever want._  
到了这种时候，裹紧小腿的长袜便更多出一层情色的意味——他的腿型很漂亮，腿肚圆鼓也看不见肌肉生硬的分界线，顺滑的曲线在脚踝处收紧。他以足跟为重心，侧转过身又马上别回脸颊，形状细长的肌肉跟随他的动作放松再绷紧，模仿博弈的走步却更像是舞会前的邀约。他向背后的黑影展开自己的红绸，脚尖故作悬而未决地翘起几秒，凌厉又优雅得每一步都沾上浓烈的血腥气。  
麦克一直坚信自己直得像根铁棍，那些乱七八糟的青春烦恼从未撞进过他的脑袋，但他现在硬得像根铁棍。他开始不确定了，非常、非常不确定，甚至跳过摇摆不定的那一阶段，一头栽向随风飘荡的红绸布。  
那头浓雾中的公牛斗败了，鲜血淋漓地融进垂向地面的下摆。斗牛士推了推帽檐，他双膝交叉着伏低身子时像极了吐出红信的蛇，平摊的腹部因为先前剧烈的搏斗喘息起伏，绸布暗红的光泽被单手提高时像是罩住了什么，但最后只是松垮地兜住一口空气，一半覆上屈起的腿面。  
麦克听见身边的香槟在间奏中低声笑起来，杰克似乎是吹了个口哨。他将手放回后腰，保持着先前的姿势就这么跪了下去，膝盖压在薄薄的布料上，红布被翻叠过来，露出内里金色的那一面。

“炫耀。”香槟说，麦克当然听得出其中近乎宠溺的喜爱。  
_All I ever want, is just a little love._  
音响里的男声几乎压成了一段絮絮的气音，而杰克跪坐上自己的足跟，臀瓣被鞋面压出一道柔软的凹陷，而向外翻卷的布莱卡从膝头拽到了两腿之间，卷了两次之后松松垮垮地向上拉扯到另一侧的肩膀，恰好贴在乳晕的边缘。麦克盯着他暴露在聚光灯里的脊背，看着墨蓝的灯光从腰窝往上爬，又随着摇晃的节奏淌进脊柱的曲线，肩胛顶出两片圆润的弧度。  
等到“爱情”的单词落下尾音时，他从帽檐摘下了红玫瑰，台下冒失地蹦出几声压抑的尖叫。他丝毫不受影响，垂着脸颊先是贴着顶部未完全绽放的花瓣亲吻一次，纱质蒙眼布下的深色双眼又斜瞥了过来，再将去刺的长茎叼进嘴里。  
有那么一瞬间麦克猜测他会将鲜花扔下去，或者直接将自己作为花朵的附属品一并送下台。但这位斗牛士只是用犬齿缓慢地碾进青色的花茎，腹部挺起、肩膀拉伸，如最初开场那般一点点地向后仰过去。乐声呢喃着，他的双臂平贴胯骨两侧张开，最后平躺进舞台的中央。

凝重的深蓝色背景里，一束白光以他的身体为圆心笼罩而下。未着寸缕却又似乎衣冠整洁，金红两面的布莱卡是他的武器、更是肌肤相亲的甲胄。等到斗牛士再次举起那朵玫瑰时，纯色的光透过层叠展开的花瓣，在嘴唇洒下一片不规则的阴影，边缘晕出浅淡的红。  
麦克几乎无法感到自己的呼吸，他的确还得再等好几个月才能达到二字打头的年纪，多数时候不过是靠着自己的人高马大混酒喝，但并不代表他对这种演出毫无经验——相反的，他看得太多了，几乎到达腻味的程度。抹古铜粉的肌肉、装点亮片彩珠流苏穗的粉白乳房，演员们竭力到刻意地取悦他的看客，向这一片区域讨点喝彩，往另一头索取些钞票，汗水和笑闹才是他们的生存方式。  
但他从来没看过这样的表演。杰克是只骄矜傲慢的大猫，细窄的身形也并非这一行的主流。他将玫瑰放在胸前，张开五指时露骨地从指根舔向指腹，酒吧里弥漫着浓烈到压抑的性张力，甜腻又寒冷的玫瑰香气顺着踝骨爬上来，撑得他裆部发紧。  
_I said purrs under the palms._  
捕猎后的大猫正在享受自己的时光，他用脸颊磨蹭绸缎嘟起的褶皱，小腿跷在另一侧的膝盖后，捧住花托将那些鲜红的花瓣逐次地揭下来。最初扬起的几点红色并没有吸引麦克的注意，但它们纷纷扬扬地越聚越多，最后近乎是一场腾空而起的花雨。残余的花瓣被杰克一把揪下抛向天空，公牛的鲜血溅落满地，斑点的痕迹烙上裹身的布莱卡，颜色嵌进折叠的皱痕中。

“他很不错，是吧？”香槟带着一路无语的麦克走向后台时才开口，身后的大男孩明显还没回过神。  
十几分钟前在舞台上大放异彩的斗牛士正坐在那里，他只披了件薄浴袍，散开的系带根本没费心打理，用金色彩片贴出花纹的宽檐帽正挡在胯前。他有一头黑卷发，刘海已经汗湿了。  
麦克自以为隐蔽地在另外两人聊天时偷偷看他，以至于错过了指向自己的第一个问题，香槟在他鼻尖下打了几个响指。  
“他不是——”这家酒吧的台柱子隐晦地竖起一根手指弯了弯，香槟摇头，这俩人突然打哑谜般哄笑起来。  
“他叫什么？”于是他又问，麦克没来得及回答就被截了话头。  
“我们还要个够粗够烈的，这个愣头小子正合适，”香槟说，“叫他龙舌兰。”  
“我能教他。”坐在矮沙发里的男人眯起眼睛，舔犬齿的动作让他更像个猎食者而非好老师。

麦克又开始打量这间休息室了，他看见衣帽架上的牛仔帽，挂下装的地方却只有一条皮裤套。  
杰克跟着他的目光看过去，很快翘着单边嘴角笑起来。  
别急，他说。很快你也会有一套的。

 

FIN.

布莱卡：斗牛士手里拿着的那块红布的名称。  
表演灵感来自Jett Adore, 他的脱衣舞真的很美……


End file.
